Last Smiles and a Confession
by Kokokirakenaquila
Summary: London had never thought it would be so hard to say goodbye to him. This story is about she and he.


**Hello! I just finished watching The Suite Life on Deck and I literally cried at the ending. I'm so sad it's over T^T **

**I decided to write a oneshot about Zack and London, I always thought they were two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that fit so well together, but unfortunetly that never happened, so I wrote a quick story after the Graduation episode. Sorry if it's too fast.**

**I tried to stay 'in character' for the both of them and not to get too serious while writing it.**

**Enjoy! (Ps. Please review! It puts a grin on my face)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life on Deck.**

"It's little me, off to Paris"

London smiled weakly behind the tears that were clouding up her vision. She couldn't cry, she shouldn't cry. Well, most of the reason behind that was because her special fifty dollar mascara and eyeliner would run. She smiled upon her friends that she never thought she would've liked in the first place.

There was Woody, crying and blubbering over the twins. His glasses were pressed down on his face as he sobbed onto Cody's purple shirt. His curly hair bounced around, famous for holding numerous and odd things in there. She could see a hotdog stuffed in the back pocket of his shorts, London gave a disgusted smile, Woody was a very weird, unsanitary, food loving friend but he was also very friendly, it was a mystery to her of how he became her friend.

Cody, squirming in the death hug of Woody was complaining on his now wrinkled shirt that he proudly ironed himself. His boney and awkward structure seemed to withstand the tightened embrace. London always thought that Cody was so boring: With his professional cooking style, his out-of-this-world school grades and his other nerdy qualities, but London favored him like a little brother. Annoying, but caring and kind, she also managed to stay awake for almost three minutes before dozing off in his speeches about science and math.

Bailey already left but London already began to miss her. Even though of her hideous sense of fashion and her unappealing farm girl talk she still thought of her as her best friend. All of London's rich friends all cared about what status you have, how much money you have, the designer behind the clothing, but Bailey didn't care about those things and that made London feel special.

She walked up the rest of the stairs with her head held high as her butler helped her carry her luggage. She was going to miss the stupid sea school; she was going to miss her family.

London walked out of the cruise ship, feeling herself exhale as if she was holding it on her entire stay on the boat.

"The limo isn't here yet Miss. Tipton, we will have to wait." The butler said

"Urh, I hate waiting" London complained, as she sat on the bench near the dock. She stared at her ruby stiletto heels as she clinked them together. The sun beat down on her shoulders, making her tired. It shone through her diamond necklace as it made rainbows on the pavement. She waited for hours and hours and hours (actually, minutes and minutes and minutes)

Right before she could fall asleep on her designer hand bag, something touched her shoulder.

She screamed "Ghost!" She hit the ghost with her purse.

"Owww!" The ghost complained, London looked up to see the scrunched up face of Zack Martin "What do you have in there? Gold bars?"

London stood up casually as if nothing ever happened "Three of them actually"

Zack looked at her dumbfounded as he rubbed his leg. "We were just boarding off the ship when we saw you on the bench"

"Oh, I'm just here waiting for my limo." London replied

He rolled his eyes "Of course." London looked over to Cody and Woody, who were talking about something beside the bus stop, beside them was their heavy bags of luggage.

Zack sat down beside her as he continued to rub his bruised leg. Silence passed through them as the wind came.

"So…" Zack said "Where are you heading off to?"

"Paris"

"Right now?"

"Yep'" London said, clutching her purse to her chest.

"I can't believe that we're going to college, and this time, Cody won't be there to do my homework." He said sarcastically.

"I can't believe the both of us graduated, we didn't expect that coming." She said, he nodded in response. "I also can't believe that Miss. T and Mr. Mosbey are getting _married." _She added on.

"Wait until crazy cat lady kicks in, then he'll start reconsidering."

London laughed as she watched the cars go by. Another silence sweeped past between them again, she couldn't help but feel her heart pounding inside her chest. Zack was definelty someone that she was going to miss, they've known each other for six years. He was an old friend to her, someone that she could always lean to for help. But there was something that she knew that she needed to tell him, something that he needed to know.

"Hey Zack"

He turned around surprisingly "You got my name correct for the first time today" He stated

She ignored him. "Do you wanna know a secret?"

"Tell me" He beckoned

She blushed as she continued on "When we were doing that class assignment, the one that we were all wed and stuff…"

"Yeah…"

"I kind of started to like you." She said slowly

"So you mean before that happened we weren't friends?" Zack questioned, he started to get confused

London moved closer "no, I started to love you" She finished

He looked at her surprisingly, a smile swept on her face and her eyes twinkled. He blush started to form on his cheeks as well, he never knew that London, first class, rich and pretty would ever like a guy like him with low standards. Then he was afraid that he would break her fragile heart.

"London…" Zack started off, looking into her innocent eyes "I, I still love Maya. I'm sorry"

She looked down, she already expected something like this. "I understand."

Then, at the corner of the street, the limo started to pull up. She stood up and gathered herself up, this was the real goodbye, something that she would try to forget but always remember, but before she could leave Zack, she quickly ran up to him and gave a kiss on the cheek. He blushed as she returned to the limo with a smile on her face.

"Hey London" he called, his voice shaking, she stood where she was, not turning around.

"You were my first love." He admitted, she stopped for a moment before slipping into the black leather seat and riding off into the busy streets of Boston. Cody and Woody beckoned him to come over because the bus was coming in their direction.

Zack would never forget London Tipton even if he wanted to.

London would never forget Zack Martin even if she wanted to.


End file.
